Ordena lo interno y lo externo
by Mavalu
Summary: Logan vuelve a casa en busca de lo que dejo atras. ¿Habra conseguido ordenar su vida?


Esta historia se situa al principio de la 2ª pelicula.

Espero que os guste

**Ordena lo interno y lo externo**

Por Mavalu

La suave brisa nocturna refrescaba su cara llena de cicatrices mientras fumaba el último puro que había podido conseguir antes de emprender su regreso a la escuela del profesor. Estaba asomado al balcón del salón superior de la mansión, tenía los codos apoyados en la barandilla y saboreaba cada calada como si fuera la última. A lo lejos se divisaba el resplandor de la ciudad y era capaz de oler ciertos aromas provenientes de allí, aunque estuvieran a decenas de kilómetros. Se le terminó el puro y lo sostuvo un momento ante sus ojos, lo colocó en la palma de su mano y la cerró con fuerza, desintegrando la colilla en miles de pequeños trozos que cuando abrió la mano, se llevó el viento.

Un aroma inconfundible llego a su nariz, abrió las aletas nasales para percibirlo mejor y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su instinto le informó de que le andaban buscando y también le dijo que no tardarían en encontrarle. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. No hizo ningún movimiento, no era necesario.

- Logan, imaginaba que estarías aquí.

Se dibujó una leve sonrisa en su boca, "no te ha resultado difícil encontrarme" pensó. Pero no dijo nada. Notó como Jean se colocaba justo a su derecha, en la misma posición que él, apoyando los codos, vio como juntaba las manos cruzando los dedos y elevaba la cara para mirar al infinito, al resplandor lejano de la ciudad.

Has estado fumando – afirmó con un ligero tono de reproche – deberías dejarlo o te acabará matando – tardó una décima de segundo en darse cuenta de que acababa de decir una tontería enorme y le dio un breve ataque de risa. Decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Como te ha ido?, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

Logan se puso serio, suspiró y bajó la cabeza, su voz sonó oscura y profunda.

- No del todo. He averiguado algunas cosas pero todavía no tengo toda la información que necesito para ordenar mi vida.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó sorprendida – lo siento mucho.

- No lo sientas. - se incorporó un poco y le miró a los ojos – no siempre se tiene lo que se desea.

Jean tragó saliva, mientras apartaba la mirada, aquellos ojos penetrantes eran tan peligrosos como seductores. Era evidente que se refería a ella. Un cúmulo de pensamientos se agolparon en su mente impidiéndole componer una respuesta coherente.

Logan – comenzó a hablar – Yo no...

- ¿Y a ti? - la interrumpió – ¿como te ha ido este último año? - su cabeza miraba de nuevo al horizonte. No era su intención ponerla en un aprieto, al menos de momento.

¡- Ah! bueno, pues bien, supongo.- consiguió decir – Con Magneto en prisión las cosas se han calmado bastante. Las conferencias informativas sobre nosotros y nuestra condición mutante me han tenido muy ocupada.

- Te has cortado el pelo – la miro brevemente – te sienta bien.

- Si, gracias – balbuceó complacida – supongo que hay que estar a la moda.

- Aja... - se rascó una mano - ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te va bien?

Ella le miró sorprendida

- Bueno, como ya te he dicho, he estado muy ocupada

- Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

Se giró sobre si mismo, apoyando el trasero en la barandilla, cruzó los brazos y levantó los hombros. Esperaba una respuesta válida porque lo que había oído hasta el momento eran meras frases para salir del paso. Su entendimiento le decía que ella no estaba allí solo por cortesía pero necesitaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Jean le imitó, apoyándose también y mientras su mirada se perdía en el interior del salón iluminado no tuvo más remedio que ser sincera.

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

Aquella afirmación provocó una sincera alegría que demostró por medio de una sonrisa.

- Bueno. Ya he vuelto, ya tienes de nuevo con quien pelearte. Imagino que Scott no te saca de tus casillas con tanta facilidad como yo.

Fue una provocación en toda regla y él era consciente de ello. Pero no pudo evitarlo. No soportaba a aquel tipo estirado y de modales exquisitos que pretendía ser el perfecto híbrido entre mutante y humano.

- Nadie más tiene el dudoso honor de ponerme nerviosa salvo tu. Deberías estar orgulloso.

Esquivó el ataque de la mejor forma que pudo. No quería sucumbir a sus provocaciones respecto a Scott y por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles.

Logan asintió levemente – Ya veo. Soy insustituible...

- Y modesto... Contestó ella irónicamente.

- ¡Au! Eso me ha dolido...

- Pero... ¿No se supone que eres indestructible e inmortal? - ironía, ironía...

- Depende para qué.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, tomó su pequeña mano y la elevó hasta depositar un breve beso en la palma.

- Tienes mi corazón en tus manos Jean, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. - se aventuró a decir.

- No quiero rompértelo – dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos de emoción por lo que acababa de oír mientras acariciaba suavemente esa mejilla derecha con barba de tres días que tanto había echado de menos.

Él cubrió la mano con la suya y la llevó de nuevo a los labios para darle un pequeño beso en la palma. Jean subió la otra mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pasó los pulgares por unas ojeras pronunciadas que delataban el pésimo estado físico y psicológico en el que se encontraba Logan logrando que aquel cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esa paz que necesitaba memorizar aquel momento por breve que fuera.

- Mmmm, - parpadeó pesadamente. - Necesito descansar.

Sin soltarle la cara, depositó un beso suave en su frente, notando una cicatriz que no recordaba que estuviera. Le levantó el pelo y pasó un dedo por encima de aquella marca que antaño fue una herida.

- Antes no la tenias

- Antes no me quedaban marcas

Jean cogió su mano derecha entre las suyas y la miró atentamente. En el espacio entre nudillos se vislumbraban tres cicatrices, una por cada cuchilla. Tocó una de ellas

- ¿Te duele? - preguntó preocupada

- Siempre duele - ladeó la cabeza – pero últimamente más.

- Estas agotado, Logan.

- Siempre te has preocupado por mi- sonrió triste.

- Siempre me has importado.

- Lo se... - se incorporó poniéndose de pie. Dio un paso hacia la derecha para alejarse de ella. Estaba luchando desesperadamente contra unas ganas incontrolables de besarla hasta morir y le faltaba poco para perder la cabeza. Ya no le quedaba fuerza de voluntad.

- Será mejor que me retire. No te preocupes por mi, mañana estaré mejor.

Ella suspiró – Eso espero. De todos modos quiero verte mañana en el laboratorio. Hay que vigilar esas cicatrices.

No respondió. Atravesó el salón y se dirigió a las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho no podría responsabilizarse de las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

Se despertó desorientado. Necesitó unos segundos para ubicarse y medio instante para recordar la conversación de la noche anterior. Pasó un dedo por la frente para buscar la famosa cicatriz que había llamado la atención de Jean y no la encontró. Al parecer sí que necesitaba descansar para recuperarse. Parpadeó aliviado mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Entrecerró los ojos pero solo divisó oscuridad. "Vaya" pensó " no he dormido mucho" buscó un reloj en el cajón superior de la mesilla de noche y al encontrarlo vio que eran las 3 de la madrugada. Teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior se había acostado a las 2 y media, era evidente que había dormido 24 horas seguidas. Sonrió irónicamente "Creo que he faltado a la cita en el laboratorio aunque no creo que le moleste demasiado" Se frotó lo ojos y parpadeó de nuevo. Se sentía bien, había cargado las pilas y estaba de nuevo en lo más parecido a un hogar que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Puso los pies en el suelo y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Se sentía vivo. No había encontrado demasiadas respuestas durante su viaje pero de momento era suficiente. Sintió hambre y decidió ir a la cocina, se le antojaba un sándwich de cualquier cosa que hubiera en la nevera. Caminó descalzo por el largo pasillo de la mansión, todo estaba en penumbra, solo existían las tenues luces del alumbrado de emergencia pero era suficiente para orientarse. Llegó a la cocina y abrió la puerta de la nevera buscando algo mínimamente comestible, decidió hacerse un sándwich de pollo frío y un refresco. De repente su instinto le informó de una presencia conocida.

- ¿No puedes dormir? Preguntó divertido sin sacar la cabeza de la nevera.

Una voz femenina le respondió rápidamente.

- Tenia sed.

- Ya veo. - respondió mientras se retiraba con las manos llenas de comida y cerraba la puerta con un golpe de cadera.

- Tienes buen aspecto. Mucho mejor que ayer.

- Solo necesitaba descansar. - respondió mientras se sentaba de un salto en el banco de la cocina.

- Eso parece. No has venido al laboratorio. - dijo con un cierto tono de reproche.

- He dormido 24 horas seguidas, siento haber faltado a la cita – dio un bocado al sándwich. - Hoy iré sin falta.

- No es necesario, te puedo ver ahora mismo, cuando acabes de comer. Es evidente que estas bien, te has recuperado muy rápido.

Él la miro intrigado – ¿Ahora? ¿No habías bajado a la cocina porque tenias sed? - Aquello empezaba a ponerse interesante.

Jean cogió un botellín de agua de la nevera – Si, claro, pero de ese modo me quedo más tranquila.

- ¿Por que? - dio otro bocado.

- Porque esas cicatrices sin curar me dan que pensar. Nunca te había visto la piel así y me preocupa que tu mutación no se desarrolle adecuadamente. - respondió saliendo del paso. O eso creía ella.

- De acuerdo – dio el ultimo bocado y dejo el refresco en el banco mientras bajaba de un salto - vamos al laboratorio.

- No es necesario - respondió rápidamente - no me hacen falta aparatos sofisticados para explorarte . Siéntate en la silla, quiero mirarte la frente.

Él observó su actitud y no pudo ver ningún atisbo de picaría así que la obedeció. Jean colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Logan y le movió la cabeza con suavidad para que la luz incidiera directamente sobre el rostro que estaba examinando. Él se dejaba hacer, disfrutaba con su cercanía.

No detectó nada extraño salvo su característica barba, le retiró el pelo enmarañado de la frente y la cicatriz había desaparecido. Sonrió – Esto tiene buena pinta. No hay ni una marca. Te has recuperado. Sólo necesitabas descansar – lo miró directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos hasta que una palabras rompieron el hechizo – enseñame las manos – obedeció de nuevo alzándolas y mostrándoselas. Ella las cogió con delicadeza, pasando sus dedos entre los nudillos para detectar las herida de las cuchillas pero no vio ninguna irregularidad y sonrió de nuevo.

- Bueno – respiró hondo – ya está, vuelves a ser tu mismo en todo tu esplendor.

Logan ladeó la cabeza complacido. A su manera era un cumplido.

- Siempre he sido un encanto - respondió irónico pero se puso serio de repente – gracias, gracias por preocuparte por mi – se puso de pie frente a ella y la miró fijamente.

Jean se sintió un poco intimidada y retrocedió lo que propició que Logan diera un paso decidido hacia ella que volvió a retroceder hasta que el banco de la cocina se lo impidió y se quedo allí, totalmente aprisionada y sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Él la miraba con ternura, acariciaba sus mejillas con la yema de los dedos para memorizar la textura suave de su piel cálida. Deseaba tanto besarla que si no se lo tomaba con calma no seria capaz de controlarse. Al rozar sus labios pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos un atisbo de timidez totalmente adorable que le dio vía libre para besarla hasta morir.

Logan era capaz de transmitir pasión por cada poro de su piel. Y era consciente de que se estaba entregando por completo a ella. Hacia muchos años que aquello no le ocurría, muchos años que no sentía algo así por una mujer. La primera vez que notó el roce de los dedos en la piel de su brazo experimentó un efecto demoledor en su existencia. Procuraba mantenerla alejada por temor a no saber como mantener el control en su presencia hasta que un día decidió dejar de hacerlo. Le importaba un huevo Scott y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con él. Partir de viaje en busca de respuestas fue una decisión difícil pero necesaria. En aquel momento tenia un lugar al que volver y una persona por la que luchar, ambos motivos eran suficientes para regresar de su aventura.

Jean se retiró un poco provocando un leve gruñido de protesta. Sonrió y le sostuvo la cabeza. - Mírame – él sólo buscaba su boca – no, Logan, mírame - Cuando se encontró con sus ojos soñolientos y ardientes habló de nuevo – ahora se porque te he echado tanto de menos - él no tenia fuerzas ni capacidad para hablar así que se limitó a observarla interrogante - cuando decidiste emprender tu viaje al norte en busca de respuestas te llevaste una parte de mi contigo. Me sentía vacía sin conocer la razón. Cuando ayer te vi a los pies de la escalera comprendí muchas cosas. - la besó de nuevo – Logan, por favor, no me interrumpas, esto no es fácil – continuó – conecté contigo desde el primer momento que te vi pero no era capaz de comprender que me ocurría. Ahora ya se cual es la razón de mi desconcierto.

- ¿Y cual es la razón entonces?- preguntó él expectante

- Es muy simple – respondió – te quiero – dijo muy calmada. Le besó en los labios con suavidad y se perdió en la inmensidad de sus brazos, metiendo la cara en la base del cuello. Acababa de decidir que aquel era su lugar favorito del mundo y que se iba a quedar allí el mayor tiempo posible.

Se le formó un nudo en el estomago al oír esas palabras que le indicaba que él también estaba enamorado pero fue incapaz de decírselo. No importaba, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.


End file.
